Nevermind my feelings
by ActandRead
Summary: A short one shot comedy with Sonia and Hajime


Hey guys this is a new one-shot called Nevermind my feelings with Hajime Hinata and Sonia Nevermind and at the end of the chapter I will release some knowledge about the future of my fanfiction account.

Nevermind my feelings

Ultimate's ran the world, a bear ran the school and a Foundation ran the Hope Restoration Program. The Hope Restoration Program was designed to eradicate the despair in the world's strongest terrorists, The Ultimate Despairs who were close to responsible of the destruction of peace and hope. Their boss was known by many names and titles like the founder of Hopes Peak Academy, Izuru Kamakura and his birth name Hajime Hinata, had just emerged from the pod that kept him in the HRP and as he emerged he saw three members of the foundation that was in charge of his imprisonment, the Future Foundation's members Makoto Naegi, Byakuya Togami and Kyoko Kirigiri. He might of thought 'This is boring, I should just end this' however the purpose of the machine had been complete meaning that Izuru Kamakura was now just simply Hajime Hinata with Izuru's ultimate skills. Mind you he still looked like Kamakura however inside the skin was Hajime. His long hair trailed back to the middle of his spinal cord, whilst his confidant body strode up to the Future Foundation members who were naturally on guard in case the programs failed. He stood right in front of Makoto and sighed. "Can you get me some scissors I need a haircut." Hajime chuckled as the Future Foundation members chuckled at the Ultimate's recovery as Byakuya walked out to get some scissors.  
"So am I the first to wake up?" Hajime asked as Makoto nodded and walked over to the active pods.  
"Their recovery has been longer for some reason maybe because it is one of your many talents Izuru." Makoto teased as Hajime sighed.  
"I go by Hajime Hinata; I don't want to associate myself with what they did to me." Hajime sighed as Makoto nodded.  
"Maybe so but you're still an ultimate now so why not enjoy the perks?" Kirigiri spoke up as I chuckled.  
"That's true but I will harness this ultimate to my own ultimate note a result of torture." Hajime said as Byakuya re-entered the room with some scissors.  
"Do you need a mirror as well?" Togami said as Hajime took the scissors and with one fell swoop his hair went back to being like it was inside the HRP.  
"Much better." Hajime said as the rest of the pods opened presenting Hajime with the Ultimate despairs, his partners.

First was Fuyuhiko who wore his suit and an eyepatch similar to the one from the virtual Jabberwock Island, next was Kazuichi Soda who wore his signature gas monkey uniform, after him was Akane who had a bloodstained shirt from her previous Ultimate despair jobs and finally was Sonia Nevermind who looked as elegant as someone of her status thanks to her being a royal descendant and all.  
"Miss Sonia I meant to ask you this inside the HRP but will you go out with me?" Kazuichi said as Sonia sighed.  
"Look Kazuichi you're a nice guy but I have someone in mind." Sonia said as Kazuichi frantically looked at all the guys inside the room until his eyes landed on Fuyuhiko.  
"What are you looking at me like that you bastard? I would only date Peko-" Fuyuhiko stopped when he realised what he said, "SHIT!"  
So Kazuichi went back to searching when his eyes landed on Hajime. "No…" Kazuichi said as Sonia blushed and Hajime looked at the scene before him.  
"Wait what?" Hajime said as Kazuichi charged at him with his signature monkey wrench which Hajime easily caught.  
"Wait I spaced out for a minute there what the hell is happening?"  
"Miss Sonia loves you!" Kazuichi cried.  
"Wait what?" Hajime asked still processing what happened.  
"It's true Hajime." Sonia said.  
"WAIT WHAT!" Hajime repeated once again.  
"STOP SAYING THAT!" Kazuichi screamed.  
"WAIT WHAT!"  
"WAIT WHAT?" Akane shouted smiling.  
"WAIT WHAT!" Makoto shouted.  
"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?" Togami shouted.  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Hajime cried whilst two rivers of tears left his eyes.

After the screaming ended Kazuichi ran into the corner and cried as I approached Sonia. "What just happened?" Hajime asked as Sonia looked into Kazuichi's corner.  
"Well you know how he loves me," Sonia said as Hajime nodded "Well I love you so I said no," Sonia continued as Hajime started nodding really fast "and now he is in the corner crying." At this point is Hajime still had his Izuru hair it would be set alight from the speed of his nodding but now Sonia was finished his engine of nodding slowed down and powered down.  
"So you love me?"  
"Yep!"  
"Since when?"  
"Since Jabberwock when you snapped me out of the Trans of despair."  
"Can you give me a minute to think?"  
"Okay I will be back in 60 seconds." After Sonia left Hajime screamed two words "WAIT WHAT?"  
'Okay so Sonia loves me, Kazuichi hates me and Akane is now going round screaming wait what with Naegi what the hell's going on with this place. Wait Sonia loves me? Well I cannot deny the feelings of attraction but I'm not sure if I feel the exact same way as Sonia but I guess I could give it a try but I will have to keep Kazuichi not alone… AHA!' after this thought track Hajime went into Kazuichi's corner and gave him some advice.  
"Dude get a puppy as they will never leave you, or just a Sonia robot who looks exactly like her like you did with Nekomaru." Hajime said as he left and Kazuichi ran up to Makoto screaming "GET MY TOOLS NAEGI!"

After the thirty second wait Sonia approached Hajime who looked into her eyes and walked in close. "I may not feel the same right now but I am damn gonna try." Hajime said as he pulled Sonia close and-"

WAIT A SECOND THIS IS A T RATING STORY SO I WILL NOT BE WRITING WHAT HAPPENED NEXT, WANNA FIND OUT GO WRITE AN ENDING YOURSELF CASE CLOSE.

 **But seriously this was so much fun to write and I hope you enjoyed as soon AFV will go on hiatus after the Frieza arc and so will mark the return… "S o r a, e**

 **-V X**


End file.
